Remedy
by MariSunny
Summary: Arc 3 is up! He's back. Back to normal, back to work, back to life... Back to HER life. How will she face him five years after everything that had happened between them, after thinking she'll never see him again? Will this be too much for her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own A.T.O.M. and never will. Unfortunately. But I do own the idea of this fic and the new characters I introduced.

A/N: Hi everyone! Well, just as I promised: this is Arc 3 of my SophieXLee thing. The second arc is the story by Dragon-Ninjagirl, "A second chance". Dragon-Ninjagirl is a good friend of mine, and she agreed to write that story when I asked her, because I was depressed at how season 2 ended. Then I got an idea of making that story a second arc. I highly recommend you to read it.

Basically, it is set after season 2, and tells how Axel, his team and Dragon defeated The Serpent's Tale and found Axel's father. Five years after that Axel and Lioness were engaged and Mr.Lee, thanks to Garrett, was brought back to normal.

Now, this is arc three, where Sophie reappears again. It is set somewhere a month after the last chapter of "A second chance". Enjoy, and HUGE thanks to Dragon-Ninjagirl once again!

Remedy.

Chapter One.

A middle sized office with panoramic windows, from which a beautiful view of Landmark City opened, designed and equipped with cutting-edge technologies, a table, leather armchair and even a mini-bar. Small accurate stocks of papers on the table. Orderly sorted files.

Perfect.

That was the thought that had been occurring to one of Lee Industries' most promising economists every morning for seven months now.

Sophie Olin. Age: 23. Specialization: business and economics, long term planning. Relatively tall, slim, with dark short curly hair, dark eyes, bronze-tanned skin. Social status: single.

Mrs.Olin now laughed a lot at the "portrait" she had mentally created for herself. Ironically, however, every word was true.

Sophie Olin was indeed an attractive young woman with a perfect figure, smart and very successful. She had graduated as a top student from Landmark City University two years before and, having been part of Lee Industries' Special Student Training Programm, had immediately been taken in as a subordinate of one of the company's economic managers.

In just two years this talented young woman rose from a subordinate to a well-paid and highly-respected specialist. And, yes, seven months ago she had been given a separate office, located closely to the offices of the company's leading figures. And for the past seven months Sophie had been quite successfully ignoring the idea of whose office was right above her own.

Despite all her successes, there was one matter at which she constantly failed.

Private life.

Or rather its absence.

As her old University friend, Krista, had once noticed, she had a whole waiting list of men of different statuses and ages dreaming to date or even marry her. However, each relationship Sophie had entered so far ended up in complicated explanations of why "they are not a couple". It had been so in the University and was just as the same at her current job.

Surprisingly enough, however, Sophie's father had never touched that subject when talking with his daughter. It was as if he knew that no relationship would turn out right for Sophie. Actually, Sophie knew this herself, but preferred to keep that idea as far away from her mind as possible, along with some other ideas and long forgotten memories.

And so, Sophie Olin lived a peaceful life in Landmark City, had a decent well-paid job and was respected by her colleagues. Everything was simply perfect.

But life can't be perfect.

And Sophie Olin was reminded of that in a very painful and sadistic way when a month ago a newspaper landed violently on her table accompanied by a loud "Can you believe it?!" coming from one of her co-workers and new friends.

_Lazily, Sophie rose her eyes from the paper she had been working on and looked at her friend, as if saying: "Why would I care? I'm busy." With a sigh Sophie put down her pen and took the newspaper, expecting nothing else but another scandal involving some of Landmark officials._

_At that moment, Sophie Olin's private Pandora Box was opened._

All of the newspapers, TV-chanels, radio stations and websites were practically exploding with the big news: a famous scientist and industrialist, the founder of LI, Janus Lee himself was back.

It had been reported that he'd been hardlight for five years, and now, thanks to the invention of Mr.Lee's subordinate Garrett, the process had been reversed, returning Mr.Janus Lee back to his normal self.

And a month turned out to be enough for Mr.Lee to go through all possible trials and be cleared, with only several fines to be paid.

For the time of Mr.Lee's absence from the company, Lee Industries turned from a prospering monopoly to a debt owing disaster. How that happened, Sophie knew perfectly well. After all, she WAS a great economist.

The board of directors underestimated the duties of the chairman, or more precisely, the duties Mr.Lee had been successfully performing for such a long time. The lack of control had disastrous consequences for the firm: the mechanism started falling apart, its pieces working without any coordination between each other.

And right in the middle of this mess Sophie took on her new responsibilities of the company's analyst and economist. Strangly enough, watching the downfall of the great empire inspired Sophie to work even harder. Deep down her soul, she cherished the hope that if she managed to make her way closer to the "top", she might have a chance of influencing the situation and saving the company.

Mr.Lee's return changed a lot of things, however. By the time he had been cleared of all crimes, the company was in such a state that the board of directors slowly began to realize the disastrous situation.

And one sunny July morning, one that Sophie thought nothing special of, a miracle happened.

The young lady entered Lee Industries building, only to find it completely different: people were busy running around and... _Actually working._

Unable to understand what was going on and if she was still in the same universe, Sophie finally stopped some random clerk and asked him what was going on.

"Oh, Mrs.Olin! Haven't you heard that Mr.Lee has been restored as the company's chairman?" the man said it as if Mr.Lee having been "restored as the company's chairman" meant that the clerk won a million bucks.

While the clerk was already hurrying away, Sophie felt as if she WAS in another universe. She stood there for several moments, processing the news.

She remembered how she had felt when she read the newspaper her friend Alice dropped on her table, from which she had found out about Janus Lee's return.

At first, there was nothing. She felt nothing. As if she had just read the article about a person she had never met before and had nothing to do with. She laid the newspaper aside and continued to work. But somehow, everything she was doing after she had read the news paper, seemed to be done automatically, out of habit and according a certain scheme.

What's more, the rest of the day was also like that: everything Sophie did… Well, she just did it, because she knew she had to. Even driving back home was somehow vague in her memory.

Sophie entered her apartment and just out of habit proceeded to her room. Just because she had done it every single day before. She took a shower, had a small snack, changed and then lay in her bed. Not because she felt sleepy, but because it was a habit of hers to go to sleep at that time.

And, so Sophie lay still, without moving. Her mind was far away, and her hand toyed with the hem of her shirt absent mindedly.

She wasn't moving, wasn't thinking, wasn't dreaming. She just sat there, staring in the space.

And then her mind slowly began to register something: her hand wasn't toying with the hem of her shirt anymore. Now it was holding a jewelry on the young woman's neck: a pendent. An emerald pendent.

And then it hit Sophie.

And then she realized what was going on.

He was back.

Alive.

For real.

Sophie hugged her knees, and tears started running down her face. She suddenly understood, why no relationship had worked during the past five years. It was because of that pendent. HIS pendent, the one HE gave her, promising to always be with her…

And every time she wore it, she subconsciously felt his presence. She hadn't realized this before, but she had broken up all of those relationships because of that. Because she felt she was betraying him.

Because she loved him.

She still loved him.

And now he was back. Back into this world, into her life…

'_Will he even remember me?.. He'll be different now…'_

That didn't matter, another part of her thought. Because they would not see each other again. Not that there were so many places where they would be likely to meet…

'After all… I doubt he'll come back to Lee Industries… Although that would have been the company's salvation…'

Oh, how ironic that exactly in three days, the board of directors admitted this simple truth: Lee Industries needed its founder back in the chairman's position.

"That must've been very amusing," Sophie commented when someone told her that the directors almost literally BEGGED Lee to come back.

Beside that comment, Sophie was absolutely, totally and completely shocked. She was at a loss of everything – words, thoughts and feelings. The idea that she would be working, living and breathing in the same building as him… Right under his office! The idea made Sophie's legs shaky.

'Well… At least maybe we won't see much of each other,' she thought.

And it was true. Well, to some extent, of course. She occasionally caught glimpses of him in the corridors, but, thankfully, he never noticed her. She had almost fainted from the emotions washing over her when she had seen him for the first time. He was different from what she remembered him to be: he was now exactly as he was when they had first met each other on the "excursion" for LC University's top students. Tidy hair, green glasses, accurate business suit. Nothing gave out that he had once been "an evil super genius".

Sophie knew that something was bound to happen one day. It was just so unnatural for them to work in the same building, being separated only by a layer of steel and concrete that made the floor of his office, and the ceiling of hers. They were supposed to meet one day. It just HAD to happen.

But Sophie preferred not to think about it. She just lived and thanked god they had not yet met so far.

Well, fate would never have played such a game for too long, would it?

And one day, it happened after all…

One day she had to face him.

A/N:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own A.T.O.M. and never will. Unfortunately. But I do own the idea of this fic and the new characters I introduced.

A/N: Hehe, sorry for a long time of no updates, I kinda forgot about it… Ooohps. But anyway, as a compensation, I'm posting the whole story, all chapters at once.

Remedy.

Chapter Two.

Sophie was sitting in her office. It was another ordinary Wednesday. The young woman was sorting out papers and thinking over one of Lee Industries' new contracts to-be-made.

Since Janus Lee returned to the post of the chairman about a months ago, the company started to recover from its prolonged downfall period. But that meant three times more work for the company's economic office. Although, Sophie didn't really mind: at least the work she was now doing was becoming more and more interesting. Sophie was more of an optimist by nature, so calculating possible profits was a task more pleasant for her than calculating possible losses.

So far, she had successfully been avoiding any contacts with Janus Lee. Although she knew that sooner or later he would find out that she was working in his company: after all, she was a highly respected, diligent and successful worker and was rapidly making herself a career by being constantly promoted.

It was around 3:00 PM, when her boss, Mr.Groovy, a man of around 50 years old, bald, stout and cheerful, paid her a visit.

"Sophie?" he asked cheerfully, coming up to her table.

Sophie rose her eyes from the papers and, recognizing Mr.Groovy, smiled widely.

"Hello, Mr.Groovy," she answered as cheerfully.

"Sophie, by what time will the monthly report for Mr.Lee be ready?" Mr.Groovy asked, still smiling.

"Oh," Sophie quickly searched through an accurate pile of papers on her table, and, pulling out a green folder, she continued: "I've already finished it."

At first, Mr.Groovy looked surprised. Then he laughed.

"Oh, my goodness! Your diligence and ability to work will never seethe to surprise me! How do you manage to get all this done so quickly? Do you sleep at all, by the way?"

Sophie smiled apologetically.

"You wouldn't want to know," she answered with a small laugh in her voice.

Mr.Groovy laughed heartedly.

"By the way," he spoke again, and Sophie looked at him questioningly, "As you know, I have to give the report to Mr.Lee by the end of the day, but I have a very important meeting in half an hour, and I'm afraid it will take too much time. And I can't cancel it."

As Mr.Groovy made a pause, his expression becoming slightly sadder, fear started creeping up Sophie's spine. A vague idea of what was coming formed in her mind.

"…So, I'm afraid, you will have to undertake this mission and spend some of your time – and, believe me, I know how precious time is for you – and give the report to Mr.Lee yourself," Mr.Groovy finally said. As he saw Sophie's eyes widening in fear, he quickly added: "Don't worry, everything will be alright, you're much better in presentations than me, you're the best actually."

"No, Mr.Groovy, I… I can't- " Sophie started stammering. She was afraid that this was coming, "I-I…"

Well, how are you supposed to explain to your boss that meeting face to face with the love of your life after he had been gone and considered dead for five years and doubtfully remembered you would be a painful experience?

"…I… Can somebody else do the job?" Sophie finally spat.

Mr.Groovy was shocked: Sophie had never ever refused of ANY task she had been given.

'She must be just too nervous. After all, it's the founder of the company himself,' Mr.Groovy thought.

"Don't be that nervous!" he tried to cheer her, "He's not that bad! And besides, who's a better man for the job than you? After all, you are the one who wrote this report! You spent so much time and strength on it, it's only fair that you present it!"

Sophie sat there numb and in shock.

"Yes," she said in a dead voice, "Of course, Mr.Groovy. As you say."

"Now, that's better!" Mr.Groovy exclaimed, not noticing Sophie's condition at all, "Alright then, good luck to you! Oh and I like your new hairstyle!"

Mr.Groovy left. By "new hairstyle" he meant Sophie's straightened hair. For some unknown even to herself reason, the first day Mr.Lee was reappointed as the chairman of Lee Industries, Sophie excused herself from the work and rushed to the beauty salon, something she had never ever done before, and straightened her hair, making herself a new cut. Her hair now barely reached the middle of the neck, and she had several short bangs of hair falling on her forehead.

Sophie continued to stare at the empty space which had been primarily occupied by Mr.Groovy.

"Oh, shit."

That was all she could say to herself.

Sophie leaned against the back of her armchair, closing her eyes and letting out a heavy sigh.

So, all of her strength, all of her attempts to avoid Janus, all of her efforts… All was in vain.

Had he already found out she was working in his company and was coming to him today?

The question was painful. Sophie had never felt so scared in her whole life. What would he say? How would he react upon seeing her? Would he even remember her?

Unable to think about all of that anymore, the girl pushed up from her seat and headed for the door, taking the damned green folder and an extra copy of the report with some notes with her.

For a moment, Sophie glared at the folder. Had she not been so diligent and anxious to finish the report as early as possible by herself, she would not be dealing with the problem of facing Mr.Lee right now. Damn her diligence and the love of success. To think that she had created this situation herself…

Sophie groaned. She hated herself.

The troubled economist left her office and headed for the one of the "big boss", as some had called Mr.Lee now.

'Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later,' she thought with defeat, entering the elevator, 'And maybe it's for the best. I mean the sooner I get this weight off my shoulders, the easier it will be for me to live. At least, I won't have to plague myself about this anymore.'

Just as the thought occurred to her, the doors of the elevator slid open. Sophie headed down the corridor for Mr.Lee's office. She stopped in front of the door and made a deep breath to calm her nerves. Then she pressed a button and waited.

After several moments, the door opened.

Sophie carefully entered and looked around.

She had been to this office several times before: once, when she had been a first-year student, and two or three times after she had joined Lee Industries as the trainee. It was spacious and large, almost half the size of her apartment. Most of the walls were made of glass, so there was a gorgeous panoramic view of the city. Opposite the door, closer to the other side of the room, stood a table. A blonde man in glasses was sitting in a large armchair, looking through some papers.

The man gave Sophie a quick glance and a smile, and then his gaze returned to the papers, but his eyebrows rose, as he was expecting to hear why she was there.

'He did not recognize me…' a part of her was relieved, but a part of her was saddened.

Sophie took another breath, a silent one, and mastered all of her confidence.

"Mr.Lee," she addressed him in a steady voice, "I don't know if Mr.Groovy has informed you or not, but I'm afraid he will not be able to present the report today, so…"

"Yes, yes, I know, he already informed me that he has a meeting today," Mr.Lee interrupted hastily, yet politely, "and that he would send someone else with the report."

"Indeed," Sophie confirmed in a wooden voice. She came up to his table and carefully laid the folder in front of him. Mr.Lee accepted the folder with a smile and a nod, and started looking through it.

"Please, take a sit," he gestured to an armchair in front of the table. Sophie sat down, laying her copy of the report on her knees: it was supposed to help her during the discussion.

Meanwhile, Mr.Lee was looking through the report. Sophie watched him carefully. Generally, he had a pleasant look on his face. He smiled sometimes, apparently satisfied with the firm's progresses and sometimes frowned, seeing figures not so cheerful.

"Well…" he spoke after some time, "Overall, it seems like we are finally getting out of the crisis situation."

"Yes, the worst part is already behind," Sophie nodded, "We managed to renegotiate the most important of our contracts, and banks are giving us new loans. Also, we shut some of the most loss-making facilities, which also improved the situation."

"Mhm…" Mr.Lee nodded, apparently listening to her carefully and studying the report figures at the same time.

"Unfortunately, the shutdown of these facilities was followed by a large number of employments being terminated, but that was an inevitable measure," Sophie went on, "We might be able to higher our former employees back once we are out of the crisis."

"Yes, I know," Mr.Lee sighed heavily, "What happened here without me?"

The question was directed to no one in particular, but Sophie still answered it.

"And what happens to a flock of sheep without a shepherd?" she smiled apologetically as Mr.Lee looked up at her, and quickly added: "Sorry about the metaphor."

But Lee looked quite amused.

"I like your sense of humor," he said with a laugh. Sophie smiled brightly.

Lee froze.

That smile… He had seen it before. But… He had never met this talented economist in front of him.

Sophie noticed Lee's shocked expression. Her smile faded at once.

"Is there something wrong?" she quickly asked with a frown.

"N-no," Lee answered slowly. Then he smiled again, as if nothing had happened, "Everything's alright. A very nice report. Who made it by the way?"

"Well…" Sophie smiled knowingly. Mr.Lee got the hint.

"Wonderful job!" he said, clearly surprised, "That is simply great!"

"Thank you!" she smiled again. And again Lee had a feeling of complete de ja vu.

As Sophie stood up and headed for the door, relieved that she would not have to explain anything to him, he spoke again:

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Lee said in an apologetic tone, "I'm afraid, Mr.Groovy did not tell me."

Lee laughed a little, not noticing that the young woman froze dead in her tracks.

Sophie's eyes widened. That was the part she was mostly afraid of. The part she could not avoid. She couldn't lie to him, by giving a false name. And once she said her own… Well, she would be in for a lot of painful explanation.

Lee watched the woman slowly turn around and look at him. He was shocked by her expression. She was smiling, but a very sad and broken smile, tears welled up in her eyes. Then she spoke, her voice very quite and shaking slightly.

"It's Sophie Olin, Mr.Lee."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own A.T.O.M. and never will. Unfortunately. But I do own the idea of this fic and the new characters I introduced.

Remedy.

Chapter Three.

Silence fell. A long, painful and very uncomfortable one. While Sophie didn't even dare move and was simply trying to use the remnants of self-control to suppress tears, at which she failed miserably, Lee was simply staring at her, hardly believing what he had just heard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch it," he said as politely as usual. But he couldn't smile, he couldn't ignore the fact that the woman standing there had tears running down her cheeks.

Sophie closed her eyes and made a sharp breath. Opening her eyes, she answered quietly, but clearly:

"Yes, you did, Janus."

Another silence fell. Sophie felt a sharp pain in her chest. She couldn't bear the tension anymore. A part of her wanted to turn around and run, run as far away as possible, but it was as if Sophie's feet were glued to the floor, for another part of her firmly knew that if she did run away, she would feel only worse.

So, she simply stood there, mentally watching the barriers she had built around her heart collapse.

Lee's eyes widened. He looked at the woman again and suddenly a mental image, a memory, appeared before his eyes: Sophie. Sophie on the LC University roof, holding tightly onto his waist, crying for him to stay, Sophie on her knees, looking at his hardlight form in utter amazement, tears running down her cheeks...

Lee studied the woman in front of him carefully. Slim curvy figure, bronze skin, short straight hair, not long and curly like Sophie had, but still of the same color... And her eyes. Dark and beautiful, but full of sorrow...

And then it hit him.

The woman in front of him WAS Sophie Olin.

Sophie watched Lee's expression slowly turn from confused to shocked. But she could clearly read that he recognized her. She forced a small smile on her face again, as Janus stood up slowly.

"Hello, Janus," she greeted him cheerfully, but tears were still running down her cheeks.

Lee looked at her and felt like he was going numb. As if he was completely covered in Tilian's poison.

Had he not thought of her during those five years? Of course, he did. He even watched her sometimes. He watched her struggling to move on with her life, and he was happy for her successes. He saw how many decent young men approached her, and wished she would pick one of them to make her life companion. But to his utter surprise, she had rejected them all in the end.

After that fall from the Lee Industries roof, after his insanity had been over, Lee finally began to realize what he had done. And he became disgusted with himself.

He had ruined the beauty and innocence of a young girl, barely over twenty, and made her suffer like that. She had fallen head over heels in love with him, and he had accepted that. Of course, he loved her too. But he hated himself for taking advantage of her, for succumbing to his desires. She deserved so much more, so much he could never give her, he thought bitterly, pain starting to overwhelm him as well.

"S-... Sophie?" he finally stammered out. She smiled again. For some reason, now that he had recognized her, she felt relief and could now control her feelings to some extent once again.

"But... How?" Janus didn't know where to start, and that was the first thing that came to his mind. But Sophie didn't need anything else. She understood at once.

"Well... After you left..." her face twitched painfully at that point, " I had no choice but to move on with my life, no matter how hard it was. And three years after I had left University, I entered Lee Industries training program and stayed here. Well, as far as you can see I did pretty good."

She smiled again. While Lee was still staring at her. After processing what she had just told him, he frowned.

"I watched you," he said, and seeing the confused expression on Sophie's face, he continued: "At the beginning, I used my powers to sometimes watch over you and see what you were doing. I saw you succeed in your career and life, but I also hoped that you would find someone... To love."

At that point, he paused, apparently thinking something over, but then continued with a fake smile on his face:

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," he said in a cheerful tone, which Sophie immediately recognized as fake, "And I'm sure you have found yourself a decent party.

Sophie watched and listened to him very carefully. At his last comment, she laughed a little.

"Well, first of all, there IS no one in my life. I dated a lot, yes, but none of my relationships were ever successful," she admitted, Lee's eyebrows rising in surprise, "You see, it always ended with me breaking it up. Because there was only thrill. Thrill of meeting someone new. But there was no real love. Ever."

"I... I'm sorry," Lee said quietly. And he WAS sorry to hear that. He loved her and wanted her to be happy. "I'm sure you'll find someone eventually."

At this point, Sophie laughed. He was so oblivious! He had been unsure about there relationships before, but now that he had turned back into his old always pleasant self, he was even a bit comic.

"You don't understand, do you?" she asked through laughter, "I already have found the man I love a long time ago. And all of my relationships have failed only because that place in my heart had already been occupied."

Sophie paused. Lee looked at her, a vague idea of what was to come next forming at the back of his head. But he prayed God for Sophie never to say it, for her own good.

Apparently, his prayers were not loud enough.

"I have already fallen in love, Janus," Sophie continued, "With you."

"No!" cried Lee at once, surprising Sophie. He marched towards her and took her by her shoulders.

"I won't let this happen!" he continued in a loud voice, "I'm not going to let you ruin your life over me! You can't see it, but there's nothing I can give you! I will only hurt you, Sophie, don't waist yourself on me! I can't- I never will be able to give you what you need, I can't give you a happy life and a family you deserve!"

He made a pause, breathing heavily, looking over her face, hoping to see any signs that she had changed her mind.

But Sophie felt only hurt and confused at his words.

"Janus... I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean," she said.

Lee closed his eyes.

"There was a disease... In childhood," he started in a shaky voice, his eyes still closed, "I... There's almost no chance that I'll ever be a father."

He let go of her shoulders, his eyes still closed and stepped away past Sophie, his back facing her.

"I… I'm so sorry…" Sophie whispered. She saw how hurt he was, and it hurt HER even more. His pain – her pain. She watched his back.

"Sophie, I… I want you to be happy. To live a normal life," he stated in a quiet voice, his back still on her, "To have a family of your own. Don't waist everything you have on me. I'm a lost cause to you."

Sophie stood there silently, watching him. She was finally beginning to understand: he was pushing her away, because he wanted her to be happy. He never said he didn't feel anything for her, however.

But she didn't care, for God's sake. She would live through it, if she never had children. Settling up as a happy mother of a dozen siblings had never been her primary goal in life at all. Yes, of course, she wanted a family of her own, but… But when she had thought about this earlier, she always meant a loving man in the first place, someone she would love, and someone who would love her back and be there with her.

"…I don't care," she whispered quietly more to herself than to him. He heard her, nevertheless, and turned around to look at her profile, "I don't care, Janus."

Lee looked at her, confused by what she was getting at. He waited for her to continue. But she never did. Instead, she turned to face him. And he was surprised to see her face was now full of determination, tears were all gone.

Sophie had made up her mind. She felt that he still loved her, but she was not completely sure. And there was only one way to find out. And if the answer was a yes, there was only one way to force Janus to admit his feelings.

She walked up to him, and before he could protest or push her away, she kissed him.

The sensation was fantastic. She had almost forgotten over these five years how good it felt to have his lips on hers. And the kiss was like a remedy: she felt at once that all the wounds and scars on her heart were slowly beginning to disappear.

Mr.Lee did not expect any of this. When she kissed him, he was utterly shocked and petrified, his eyes widened a fraction. But the feel of her near him like that once again was just too good. No, good was not the word. He remembered this feeling, and he relived it every night in his dreams. And every time he woke up, he would hate himself for thinking, for wanting her to be near him.

And yet, here she was.

Finally, he could not restrain himself. It was just too much for an ordinary human he was now. He gave in.

A few moments later they broke apart. Lee was panting heavily, his eyes still closed. Sophie watched him carefully. She now had all the answers she needed: he loved her. She knew it. Inwardly, she smiled.

"Janus," she addressed him quietly, stepping away from him, "If you really have no feelings left for me, please, look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me. Then I will leave. I will leave this job, this company, this city, and I promise you that you will never hear of me again."

Lee still stood, not moving an inch, his eyes closed, his breath labored. When he finally looked at her, he was broken. His expression was full of sorrow and begging: it was as if he was silently praying "Please, leave me, because I can't deny you anymore, leave while you still can!". But Sophie did not move. She just watched him, waiting for his answer.

"I…" he started, but could not continue. He knew that saying he did not love her would be impossible. It was a deception too much to master even for him. He fell silent, his expression defeated. A small smile tagged the corners of Sophie's mouth. She won. She was right, and she proved it. She stepped towards him once again.

"Listen, Janus," she started with a kind and warm smile, laying a hand on his shoulder, "I love you. Nothing can ever change that. I tried to deny it before, I tried to erase all memories and feelings for you in order to move on, but I just couldn't. And now that I know you feel the same way… Please, don't push me away. If you really want me to be happy, there's only one thing you can do: just be with me."

She finished, and he looked at her, doubt still lingering in his eyes. He was touched by her words, by her sincerity. But she was right. And he knew it.

"I…"

But he could not continue. There was nothing else he could use against her. She was right.

And then there was something else: he noticed an emerald pendent on her neck. The one he had given her such a long time ago. He looked at it in bewilderment. She was still wearing it? After all these years?.. Lee's heart skipped a few beats.

And, giving in at last, he leaned in to kiss her. She expected this and answered willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After they broke the kiss, Sophie smirked:

"I could get used to this, you know," she said.

Lee laughed a little.

"Me too," he answered, and after a few moments of gazing at her, he said: "I love you."

Sophie smiled. She had been waiting for those words for such a long time, and finally they came.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own A.T.O.M. and never will. Unfortunately. But I do own the idea of this fic and the new characters I introduced.

A/N:

Remedy.

Chapter Four.

Sophie Olin was standing in the middle of her room in San Salomon mansion, which had been reconstructed some time ago, her eyes wide open, talking on the phone.

"A-… Are you completely sure about this, Dr.Spencer?" she asked the man on the phone.

"Yes-Yes, Mrs.Olin, there's absolutely no doubt about it. My congratulations!" the doctor answered happily.

"Thank you, doctor," Sophie hang up the phone and put it on the table. She was white as snow, the tips of her fingers icy cold, her legs shaking.

It was about three months since she and Janus had made up. They were an official couple now, and all of their friends had been very happy for them.

"_Finally!" her best friend, Krista, now engaged to her University boyfriend, Steve McLaren, cried upon hearing the news, "Finally I lived to the moment you are engaged in a serious long-term relationship!"_

"_Yeah, well, thanks, Krista!" Sophie glared daggers at her, "But I still haven't told him something…"_

"_Really? What is it?" Krista was hyper curios._

"_My age, Krista," Sophie answered lazily, and Krista burst out laughing._

Yes, well, that WAS funny when she had finally made up her mind to tell him. Sophie still could not forget his expression.

"_You look fantastic tonight," Lee told her when she had come down stairs in a gorgeous new evening dress._

"_Thank you," she smiled brightly, "You don't look bad yourself."_

_Of course, it was a joke. He looked astounding in his evening suit._

"_Well, shall we?"_

_She took him by his arm, and they headed for the door._

"_You somehow always manage to look like you're barely twenty," he noted._

"_Twenty-three," she corrected him._

"_I'm sorry?" he stopped and looked at her, unsure of what he just heard her say._

"_I'm twenty-three," she said in an amused tone. In truth, she was doing her best not to burst out laughing at his reaction, for Lee's eyes widened two or three times, and his eyebrows couldn't possibly go any higher._

"_WHAT?!!"_

_He usually never yelled, but when he did, it was either very scary, or very funny. Now was the second case, and Sophie could no longer suppress her giggles._

"_You're what?!" he repeated again, watching her almost double from the amount of laughter._

"_H-Honestly, Janus…" she managed to say through tears, "I wish you could see yourself now!..."_

"_T-twenty three?... B-… But that's impossible!" he stammered out, "I mean… That means that…"_

'_That she was seventeen when we had…' his mind was finishing the thought for him. He felt heat rising to his cheeks and ears._

"_Come ON," Sophie nudged him forward, still laughing, "We'll be late for the 'party' Mr.Jacobs is setting up tonight…"_

"_Oh. My. God," he continued to rant, "When I agreed upon this relationship a month ago, I already hated myself, and now it turns out that I'm just an old pervert…"_

_Sophie laughed again._

"_First of all, you're not OLD. Don't. Ever. Say that. And second, you know what they say? Age doesn't matter when it comes to love."_

Sophie was glad and relieved that Janus managed to live through that 'terrible' discovery. Although, he had been ranting on about it for the next several days.

Sophie smiled at the memories.

She had moved in with Janus when San Salomon had been rebuilt. Her father came to visit them a few times. He met Mr.Lee and, thankfully, they were friendly to each other. Janus admitted later that he had been afraid Sophie's father would kill him right on spot.

"_He wouldn't do that," Sophie told Janus, "Because he knows I love you and I'm happy with you."_

But now Sophie had another problem. She would have to tell Janus that something he had considered almost impossible happened after all.

A morning before, Sophie felt sick, and Janus forced her into staying at home.

"You're overworking yourself," he told her sternly.

"As if you're not," she retorted at once, but seeing the look he gave her, she sighed in defeat.

"Ok, FINE, I'll stay at home today," she said in annoyed tone.

"AND tomorrow," Lee was not asking.

"Wha..? Argh! Whatever!" she was not in a mood to argue now.

He laughed a little. That got her.

"What's so funny, Mr.?" she glared at him, making him laugh harder.

"I like it when you're mad," he teased her.

At first, Sophie wanted to punch him, but then she laughed together with him.

And yet she stayed at home. She said that maybe she had just eaten something, but when her friend Krista called her and heard that, she was at her place ten minutes later.

"Come ON!" Krista had almost literally dragged Sophie out of the house and took her to the city.

Sophie was utterly surprised when she found herself and Krista in one of the city's best private clinics.

"Krista, what are we doing here?" Sophie asked, annoyed. Sometimes her friend was unbearable, "It's not that I'm terribly ill or something!"

"No, I think you're in much better state!"

What Krista meant by that phrase became obvious to Sophie only after she had done several medical tests.

"Krista. This. Is. RIDICULOS!" Sophie marched to her friend with a murderous glint in her eyes, "I can't be pregnant! I told you: Janus can't be a father! And I'm NOT cheating on him! I love him!"

"I'm not questioning her loyalties!" Krista protested loudly, "I'm just saying that you COULD be pregnant! After all, as far as I understand, there is a LITTLE, not NO, chance that he could get you pregnant!"

Sophie froze. Krista was right

_"I... There's almost no chance that I'll ever be a father."_

Almost.

'Almost' was the key word. As usual.

'Looks like God loves you, Janus,' Sophie thought, putting her phone on the table and glancing into the mirror. She put a hand on her belly. 'You ARE going to be a father.'

Sophie smiled.

A few hours later, she was sitting in the living room downstairs when she heard the entrance door open and close. Sophie smiled brightly. At last she'd be able to break the news to Janus.

Moments later, Janus himself came into the room.

"Hello, sweetheart," he came up to her, as she stood up from the sofa, and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled. He looked tired, but seemingly satisfied.

"How was your day?" she asked him.

"Oh, not bad," he answered putting his case on one of the armchairs, "We signed another contract today… With DigiEra Inc."

"Great!" Sophie smiled, knowing that the contract would be very profitable for Lee Industries.

"And how are you feeling?" he asked her with concern.

"Actually… Not bad, thank you," she answered truthfully.

'Here goes nothing,' she thought before continuing:

"I've been to the doctor," Sophie said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Oh, what did he say? Is there anything wrong?" Lee asked, alarmed.

Sophie smiled. Jesus, he was such panic-monger when it came to her well-being. Well, that was only natural: he loved her, after all.

"No, everything's fine," she said, watching Lee's relieved expression, "In fact, I have some good news."

She interlaced her fingers nervously, as an unasked question appeared on head of Lee Industries face.

Sophie stepped closer to him.

"You're going to be a father, Janus," she broke the news finally.

Lee paled. Other than that, he didn't move at all.

A few minutes passed in dead silence. As no reaction came from Lee, Sophie started to worry.

"Janus, say something," her voice was almost pleading. Was he mad at her? But why? Wasn't that what he wanted?

Still no response. After a few moments, however, Lee made a small step backwards, his face as white as never before.

"Th-… That's impossible," he shook his head violently, "It can't be. No, there must've been some kind of a mistake…"

A part of Sophie knew why he was reacting that way: all his life he believed he would never have a family and a child of his own, and now… Now he could have it all.

Sophie smiled kindly.

"It is," she said lovingly, "There's no mistake about it."

A few more moments passed. A mixture of fear, shock and disbelief were plastered on Lee's face. Then, he crossed the space between him and Sophie in several long strides and embraced her tightly. Sophie held to him as well, understanding how he felt.

"Oh, Sophie…" he almost sobbed into the crook of her neck. No man in the world was happier than him now.

"I love you," he told her after a few moments later, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I've already figured that out," she smiled, but then added, "I love you too."

And then Lee did something Sophie had not expected of him: he stood on his knees in front of her and embraced her by the waist, pressing his head gently against her stomach.

"And I love YOU, little one," he said in a strange, too gentle for a grown man, voice. For a moment there, he seemed like an overgrown baby to Sophie. "And I'll do everything to protect you and your mommy."

He looked up at her smiling face. She gestured him to get up, and as he did, Sophie embraced him tightly.

"Marry me," he said after a few moments, pulling away from her and taking a small red box with a beautiful diamond ring in it.

Sophie looked shocked for a few moments. But then she smiled happily.

"Of course, I will!"

He put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

At last.

At last, everything was just as it should be. At last, both of them were happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own A.T.O.M. and never will. Unfortunately. But I do own the idea of this fic and the new characters I introduced.

A/N: Well, here's the last one…

Remedy.

Chapter Five.

Sophie looked at herself in the mirror. For someone of her age she looked very well.

Ahem, 35 is not that much, she reminded herself once again…

A door closed somewhere in the other part of the house.

'Neither is 53,' her inner voice added sarcastically.

Thankfully, her husband stopped thinking about their age difference so much over the last 12 years.

'Or else, I would've gone crazy,' Sophie rolled her eyes mentally.

A mock nock on her door.

Sophie giggled, as the door opened a bit, and the head of her husband popped in.

"May I come in?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, very funny," she answered, also smirking, "As if there's something you have not seen."

His smirk widened, and he entered.

Coming up to her, he hugged her and planted a kiss on her cheek, which she gladly returned.

"So… How was your day?" Sophie asked.

"Not bad, thanks," her husband answered, taking off his jacket and putting it in the wardrobe, "Although it COULD have been much better if YOU were around."

Sophie laughed a little.

"Can I not have a day off at least once in a while?" she asked with a mock hurt in her voice, the voice she knew he could not resist. He laughed.

"How's Juny?"

"Oh, she's fine," Sophie answered, "She's going out with some of her school friends tonight, by the way. And don't worry, Janus, I've already told her to be careful."

Sophie knew how much afraid Lee was for his only child.

"Do you know who she's going with?" he asked skeptically. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Yes-yes," she answered in a bored tone, "There's Mary Steevens, Luke Carlson, and David Smith from the eighth grade, and also Sally Francis, Gordon Sailor and Sebastien and Anna Manning from her own class."

Upon hearing Sebastian and Anna Manning's names, Janus looked a bit more relieved.

"Oh… The Mannings will go too? That's good… That's very good…" Lee searched through his case for something. Then, as if he suddenly remembered it, he asked, alarmed: "And what was that about eighth grade?!"

Sophie laughed openly.

"Oh, come ON!" she said, still smiling, "She's already twelve years old! It's about time you learn to trust her! Those guys going out with her are really nice. I've met them and their parents."

Lee wanted to interrupt her, but Sophie rose her hand to silence him, and continued:

"Janus, I know that you are worried about her, but if you act too much over protectively, she will end up hating you. THAT I can tell you from my own experience," Sophie stated sternly, remembering her own mother and why she was not sad at all after her parents' divorce and gleefully left with her father.

Lee sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumped.

"I just don't want her to be dating some older guy who would end her up in trouble and danger," Lee said in a tired voice.

"Don't worry about that," Sophie said calmly, "Junifer is a very reasonable girl, just like her father."

She smiled at Janus, when he looked at her. Meanwhile, Sophie smirked and continued.

"Besides, even if she dates someone older than her, she would just be taking an example from her parents."

Lee gave her a frustrated look. Sophie laughed heartedly. She knew that Janus still tended to become uncomfortable, whenever the subject came to their age difference.

"By the way, do you remember that Mannings are coming over for a dinner in a few minutes?" she changed the subject rapidly.

"Oh, right!" he remembered, "It would be nice to see Sebastian again, I haven't met him in a while."

Of course, Lee was referring to his old friend, rather than his grandson. But Lee was of a very positive opinion of Manning's children: Anna and Sebastian Jr. were twins of Junifer's age, trained by their father and grandfather in martial art of Jo-Lan. That is why Lee felt less afraid for his daughter when she was going out together with Anna and Sebastian.

Catalina Leone and Axel Manning had married a week or two after Janus had made up with Sophie all those years ago. Both Janus and Sophie were invited to the wedding. Mannings and Lees stayed friends for several generations now, Lionesse once noted.

Every once in a while they would dine at each others' place. Sometimes they were joined by other members of the former Alpha team and Garrett. They all had families or girlfriends, in Hawk's case, and were quite happy.

Sophie remembered her own wedding. Everyone was their. Half of the city was present as the official guests, and the other half gathered in a crowd outside Landmark Cathedral. Sophie had memorized every single moment of that day. She had been so happy, for she had never even dreamed of this day when everything was just starting.

By the way, they named their daughter June in the memory of the month they met for the first time.

June was very much like both of her parents: serious, determined, but very kind and polite. She looked a lot like Lee, however: same face, same blond hair and, to Lee's utter shock, same mismatched eyes. Sophie didn't mind. She was only happy to see her daughter grow a lot like her beloved husband.

Janus himself looked a lot too well for his age.

"I have to look decent not to disgrace you," he once told Sophie jokingly returning from the gym.

Sophie then noticed a picture standing on her bedside table. It was their family's. June was around five, she was laughing, holding a huge bunny her father had bought for her, with both of her parents standing behind her smiling.

Everything was perfect.

"Oh, that must be Axel and Lionesse… And everyone else," Janus commented, having heard a car park in the yard. A few moments later, a doorbell rang.

"Yeah, that must be them," Sophie was still looking at the picture.

"Well, let's go then," Janus embraced her by the waist from behind and smiled at the photo as well. Sophie looked at him, as he did too, and kissed him chastely. The two smiled at each other and went downstairs.

Life was great.

A/N: I hope you liked the story! Review, please! Reviews make me happy!


End file.
